What's going on?
by Fang Luver
Summary: Okay, i know the title stinks, but the story's good! What happens when Angel goes missing? What happens when Max wakes up? Is everything a dream, or reality? FAXNESS!
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Man Fang can get on my_ nerves, I thought. We were in a hotel for the time being, and Fang wouldn't stop talking. Yeah, I know. _Fang. Talk_. I'm not lying… he's become quite the chatterbox lately.

"Fang. Shut. Up." I said to him. He just smirked, and I rolled my eyes. "You sure have a knack for talking now, huh?" I commented rudely. He just shrugged. I rolled my eyes once again and left the room.

"Yo, Ig. Hurry up!" I shouted, banging on the bathroom door. "I need the bathroom!" Why he took so long to take a friggin _shower,_ I don't know. But whatever.

"Okay, hold on just a sec." he called back.

Iggy stepped out of the bathroom wrapped around in a towel. I walked in and shut the door behind me, locking it. I stripped my clothes and turned the water on hot. As I was shampooing, I heard a knock on the door.

"Hold on, Ig. Not done yet," I called, thinking Iggy just forgot his toothbrush or something. "S' not Ig… it's Fang, and we got some trouble," I heard him say. A wave of panic swept through me. "What kind of trouble?" I asked, turning off the shower and jamming my clothes on. **(A/N: can you 'jam' your clothes on? I was just wondering…) **

"Well… um… it's Angel," Fang muttered. I threw the door open and looked around. "What's wrong with Angel?" I asked urgently. _Not my baby, please don't let it be my baby, please, _I thought, panicking. Adrenaline started running through my body.

Then, out of nowhere, I suddenly got really dizzy and couldn't control myself. I fell to the ground, literally seeing stars. Then everything went black.

"Max, wake up," someone whispered in my ear. I slowly opened my eyes to see a worried Fang. I almost saw relief pass through his eyes, but only for a split-second.

"Max? Are you alright?" Nudge asked worriedly. "Oh I feel great, just jolly," I muttered. "How 'bout you?"

I tried to sit up. "Whoa," I said, getting a sudden headache. "Save your energy, Max," Fang whispered. I heard a moan, then realized it was coming from me. "What happened?" I asked. Then a thought hit me: _Angel. _"Where's Angel? What happened? Is she okay? Did Erasers take her?" I asked a million questions at once, making my headache hurt even worse. Panic filled my body.

"I'm right here," Angel's sweet voice said cautiously. "I've been here all along."

_Huh? _I thought. Angel nodded her head, her eyes wide with fear.

"No you haven't…" I said carefully. "I was in the shower… and Fang knocked on the door. Then he told me Angel was in trouble… and then I became all dizzy… and I blacked out," I finished. It took all of my brainpower to say that without crashing on the floor. All I wanted to do was curl up into a tight ball and go to sleep.

"Uh… what are you talking about?" Nudge asked confused. "We checked into the hotel, and you fell asleep. Then you started shaking and calling out Angel's names. You started, like, freaking out, and it looked like you were having a seizure or something." Nudge said.

I thought hard. _I remember going to sleep… so everything was a dream? But it seemed so… so _real.

"It was just a bad dream," Fang said. He motioned for the flock to give me some space. I slowly sat up, and he gave me a glass of water. I gulped it down, enjoying the feeling of the ice-cold liquid traveling down my parched throat.

Once everyone left the room, I asked Fang a question. "So I was having a seizure?"

"Well, kind of. You started shaking uncontrollably, and your breaths became short and stiff. Then you started calling out Angel's name. Man, you must have had a bad dream," he said.

"Well, Iggy was in the shower, and I knocked on the door telling him to come out. Then I took my own shower, and when I was shampooing, you knocked on the door. You told me that Angel was in trouble. So I put my clothes on and ran into the hallway. Then I became all dizzy and I blacked out. Now I'm here," I finished quietly.

"Not as bad as I thought it was, having that seizure and all," Fang said. **(A/N: did that sentence make sense?)**

I nodded, and layed back down. "Get some sleep," Fang whispered. He layed down next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt safe in his arms, but still unsure about the whole sleeping thing. But sleep finally took over my body, and I closed my eyes.

* * *

**Not much, just a little something i thought of. Hope you liked it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so i think i have writers block so this isnt that good and its short, but if you want more, i'll take 5 reviews please! lol Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up the next day still next to Fang…he had fallen asleep next to me. I sat up slowly, not wanting to wake him up. "Yo. Breakfast's ready," Iggy called. I sat down next to Gazzy and ate my cereal, still freaked from the dream/seizure thing. _I wonder what that was about_, I thought. _You could have seen the future, _my voice chimed in. _Long time no hear, _I thought._ And what do you mean by 'future'? Is this another power… can I tell the future in my dreams? _

I could almost hear the voice chuckle. _No, _it replied. Wow. The voice had only answered a direct question a couple of times before. I was surprised. _But haven't you ever heard that the dreams are the future? _

_Uh… no. But forgive me for not knowing, I mean, it's obviously my fault that between saving the world and finding something to eat, I should have made time for education. _I thought snidely.

"Uh, Max? You're muttering," Nudge said. "Sorry," I mumbled. I noticed her clothes had bloodstains on them, and were ripped in many places. Now that I thought about it, so was everyone else's. "Today, we're going to the mall for new clothes," I announced to the flock. Fang, who had just woken up and was now eating, gave me a death glare. 'Shopping?' he mouthed. I shrugged and continued to eat.

When everyone was done, we decided to walk to the nearest mall. Once we all got our clothes, something caught my eye. "Watch the flock, I'll be right back," I told Fang. He looked confused (well, as confused as Fang will get), but he still obeyed. I turned the corner into Sears, keeping my eyes peeled. I didn't see anything, so I shrugged it off. I turned around and bumped into someone. "Sorry," I muttered and turned to walk away. But the person grabbed my arm. "It's okay, it's my fault," I looked up, staring into the eyes of Ari.

* * *

**Okay, did you like it? Review! i promise Faxness soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so i know this is a REALLY short chappie, but i have writers block, and i cant think of any ideas. So PLEASE review and give me some new ideas! Thanks! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Ari?_ What was he doing here? "Hi, Max. Long time, no see," he grinned, showing his enormous, Eraser teeth.

All of a sudden, Erasers started swarming into Sears, causing many gasps and startles. Then everything went into fight-mode. I started fighting Ari, throwing punches at his jaw. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the flock running into the store, taking down a couple erasers in the process. Gazzy clapped his hands over an Erasers ears, smacking them hard. The poor hairy wolf-boy went down shrieking.

I threw a roundhouse kick at Ari, and it hit him squarely in the chest. I heard a satisfying _oof_ as he lost his breath. I took that chance to kick the closest eraser near me, and I heard a _crack_, and he double-downed on his knees.

Then, as if things couldn't get worse, the mall alarms went off. Security started pouring into the building on all sides. "We're trapped," I heard Nudge say. And she was right.

"On the count of three, up and away," I shouted, which meant on the count of one. I faintly heard Ari shouting orders to fellow Erasers. "One," I yelled. We rocketed up in the air, flying over the confused security. We flew over their heads and out the door, heading for the parking lot. Once we reached our destination, we soared straight up in the air before any one knew what was going on.

"Wow." Gazzy said. "That was sooo tight!"

"Wait until you see this," Iggy said. "Five… four… three… two… BOOM!" I jerked my head down. There the mall was, blown to pieces. Gazzy and Iggy threw high fives. "Man, that was AWESOME!" Gazzy shouted. If it was possible to jump three feet in the air, Gazzy just demonstrated. I rolled my eyes.

"We'll talk about this later," I muttered. "But in the mean time, no it wasn't awesome. People saw us. Security saw us. We're probably on the most-wanted list by now," I said, getting angry. Ari just ruined everything, didn't he?

* * *

**5 more reviews if you want another chappie, and 8 more reviews if you want FAXNESS in the next chappie. Also, I NEED IDEAS!!!!!! GIVE ME SOME IDEAS!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow. It has been over a year since I wrote this, and today I was bored on my computer, and I saw the old stuff I had written, and figured, "hey, I'll give it a shot." So here is a new chapter to an old story that I never finished. If you guys review and like it, I guess I will put more chapters and stuff up. Now, I wrote this before the Final Warning came out, so it's not really…updated. But yea, hope you like it! Enjoy!**

"So what's the plan?" Nudge asked after a few minutes of flying. I thought about going to find a place to eat and hang out, but no places came to mind. "How about that old park we used to go to? The one with the tree that Gazzy fell out of?" Angel asked, reading my thoughts. Nudge giggled, and Gazzy shot Angel a death glare. "That's a good idea, sweetie, but we need to find a place where we haven't been before, or else it's easier to catch us," I said, and Angel just shrugged.

So we decided to fly around a bit and settle down in the first place we found.

* * *

"It's not a five star hotel, but I guess it will have to do," I muttered to the flock as I stood in front our new 'home.'

Gazzy walked in the cave first and perched down on a rock, spreading his wings out to let them dry. Angel sat next to him, and soon after Nudge, Fang, Total and Iggy joined them without a word.

After a couple of minutes of settling down, we ate a healthy dinner of marshmallows and pickles. By the time we had finished eating it was dawn, and I ordered the flock to get some rest.

Fang offered to take the first watch, and I agreed—I needed sleep after the mall incident. After everyone was asleep but me and Fang, I curled into a ball and tried to catch some zzz's. But no matter how bad I needed it, I knew I couldn't rest. The whole save-the-world issue was too stressing, believe it or not. I rolled over, (nearly crushing Iggy) and opened my eyes. Standing up with a yawn, I went and sat next to Fang, who was roasting a marshmallow quietly. We sat there for a couple of minutes in silence, until finally he said, "Couldn't sleep?"

"You guessed it," I muttered. "Go ahead and sleep, I got the night watch covered," I offered. He just shook his head. "I'll stay awake with you."

I nodded in silence.

"You…wanna…talk about it?" he asked awkwardly. _Fang? Talk? What's with him these days?_ I thought.

"Um…sure?" I offered back, just as awkwardly. I was new to the whole 'spill your guts, mushy emotions' stuff, and he knew it. But still, he waited patiently, and I waited for him to say something. When he didn't, silence filled the air, and waves of tension built up.

"Saving the world is too hard for one person to handle," I finally started. Then it all came out before I could stop myself. "I mean, normal people don't have to sleep in caves, and they know they have a nice dinner ready and prepared on the table at 7. Normal people own more than one pair of clothes, and they don't have to run for their lives every second of every day of their lives. Normal people can grow up healthy with relationships and go to school. Normal people have friends who they can go to the mall with and have fun watching movies and stuff, and….and…." I was about to lose it, and I knew it. I took a few shuddering breaths, and peeked at the flock to make sure nobody except Fang heard my speech. After about a minute of deep breaths, Fang said, so quietly I wasn't even sure he said it, "But Max, you're not normal."

"Gee, thanks," I muttered bitterly, more to myself.

"No, I meant, you're not normal because you're special." He stood up and sat down next to me, wrapping an arm around me. Fang was like my brother, so an arm couldn't hurt, right? But what if I wanted more than an arm? I pushed that thought out of my head and focused on what he had said. Special?

"Fang, um, have you completely lost it?" I asked seriously. He rolled his eyes, and I thought I saw a hint of smile, but in a second it was gone.

"Max, you're supposed to save the world. You're definitely not normal, but it can't be that bad. There is always hope….right?" he seemed to question it himself.

Being the flock leader and all, my motherly instincts kicked in. "Of course there's hope," I tried, but he looked at me questionably. I gave up. "I don't know if hope is something we can count on right now," I whispered, and he nodded in understandment.

Then, and don't ask how it happened…it just did, a connection drew me toward him. I can't explain it…one minute we were talking to each other, and the next, our eyes met. Without thinking clearly, I leaned closer to him. Thoughts whirled through my head and my brain was fuzzy, but his face was inches away from mine, and his lips were slightly parted. A tiny voice in the back of my head was thinking _"What are you doing?!"_ Our lips were just centimeters apart, and then…

Nudge stirred in her sleep. The connection broke, and it was replaced with tension. Awkwardness filled the air, and I looked away. "I…" was all Fang said.

My "Um…" was no better.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so it's not real good, but review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just another chappie! :)**** please review. I really want to know if people like my writing**

I woke up the next day slightly dazed. The hard, cave floor felt uncomfortable on my back, and I could feel the places where I would be sore.

The scene with Fang remembered itself, and I felt awkward just thinking about it.

I opened my eyes, and glanced around the Flock. Everyone was sleeping except Iggy, who had watch. I tapped his hand twice and he layed down, trying to fall asleep before the last rays of sun came up.

I reached into my backpack to get some food, and froze. A slight noise in the distance caught my attention, and I strained my ears, listening intently. Then I heard it again. A faint, but distinct, shrill of a girl screaming. My eyes widened, and the scream got louder, closer.

I stepped out of the cave and quietly flew up into the nearest tree, hiding my self in the shadows. Thanks to my raptor-vision, I could see the girl very clearly in the distance. She had pale blonde hair, almost white, and my throat closed. Angel had blonde hair. _But she's back in the cave_, I thought, remembering her sleeping peacefully when I woke up. I looked closer, and sighed in relief. The girl had a lighter shade of blonde hair than Angel, and she was older, around 9 or 10. Her feet were barefoot, and her white, shredded nightgown whipped at her legs as she ran through the underbrush, dodging trees and shrubs as if they were bullets. She ran fast, faster than a normal girl could run. Almost as fast as we could run.

My hand clenched around the tree branch as I saw her eyes. They were a distinct red, like the color of blood. It was eerie, and a dreaded feeling sunk down to my stomach. She screamed again, and I tried to see who or what was following her, but nothing was behind her.

Then, out of nowhere, she stopped, dead in her tracks. Her head slowly turned toward where I was hidden in the tree, and with her glowing, red eyes, she stared straight at me.

* * *

**Agh, okay it doesn't sound creepy, but I'm picturing it in my mind, and im kinda freakin out. The girl had red eyes people! RED EYES! Review!**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you like it!!**

* * *

I froze, my breath caught in my throat

I froze, my breath caught in my throat. There was _no way_ she could see me from the distance she was. Plus I was hidden at the top of one of the tallest trees around.

Yet her eyes bore through me, staring. I didn't break her gaze, and neither did she.

It was then that I truly appreciated Fang's invisibility-ness.

With her red irises glowing, she suddenly switched paths, forgetting about whoever was following her. Or whatever was following her. She ran straight toward me, not breaking the gaze. My palms clammed up, and my body stood rigid.

She stopped right in front of my tree, and I gracefully hopped down, letting my wings loosen a little to steady the fall.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded coldly. Her voice was a sharp hiss, and I could tell her breathing was uneven, coming out in short, stiff breaths. I detected a faint accent in her voice, something European. Huh.

I tried to make my voice just as cold and demanding.

"That's none of your business."

"You are just a silly girl," she narrowed her eyes.

I laughed out loud. _Silly girl_? Wait until she saw the _wings_.

"Oh yeah? Do you have a pair of these?" I shook out my wings, letting them stretch out to my fourteen-foot wingspan. I waited for her eyes to widen, and gasp in shock.

But nothing came. There wasn't even a hint of surprise.

I stared at her, waiting for a response.

Wordlessly, she shook out her shoulders, and, sure enough, she had her _own pair of wings. _I couldn't help it. My eyes widened.

Her wings were beautiful. The main feathers were a snow-colored white, and her secondary colors were a soft, off-white. They weren't as big as mine, though, which I was proud to say.

We both stood there, our bodies tense, waiting for attack, staring at each other. Then, suddenly, her hands clenched.

"You shouldn't be here. _Leave_."

Jeez. What was this girls freakin _problem_?

Then, out of nowhere, dizziness seeped through my body. It took over my senses, and I fought the urge to lay down and crumple on the floor. It took every ounce of my energy to stay upright, and then I finally collapsed into a pool of darkness.

* * *

**A/N: ok i have writers block. grrrr. i know this chapter pretty much sucked, but i neeeeed more ideas! review me some ideas and i promise to love you forever and ever!!**


End file.
